Devil in Dallas
by SchoolBoredom
Summary: I had this story up here before but since I had been unable to finish it, I deleted it and now that I have finished it I am re-posting it. I forgot the title I had before so I gave it a new one, sorry if it sucks it is better than it sounds. Sydney is nearly killed and her 2 sisters come to Dallas to help bring a killer to justice. The rangers learn of a gift she has since birth.
1. Chapter 1

_Annie: This is my first Walker Texas Ranger fic that I had deleted and I am re-posting it,_ _and I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar errors I can't help but write it that way!_

 **SB/Kierra: We don't own anything except; Sadie "Fairy" Cooke, Stephanie "Dragon" Cooke, Stacy "Dagger" Cooke, Roger Cooke, Jordon Kyle "Devil" Davidson, and anyone else that is not mentioned.**

 _Annie: Oh and before I forget, anything in italics means someone is thinking or dreaming, and if you see this_ _ **+xxx+**_ _and the word between them are bold and in italics then it's a ghost talking to Sydney, Sadie, or Stephanie. Enjoy!_

* * *

Sydney sat in a room, she was on an undercover assignment and she was reading an email she had just received.

' _So something bad will happen to me when the others come to take Luke down; if I stay I will be shot and possibly killed and if I hide then I will be killed in the fire that will destroy this place. So I better not be anywhere near here when they come, and I'll leave an hour before they get here and follow the path that Fairy is telling me to take and go home before returning to work tomorrow morning. They guys will be surprised and confused; that will be a laugh!'_ Sydney thought to herself with a laugh.

A week went by before her fellow rangers told her they were coming to bring Luke down for good, and Sydney did her disappearing act and went home. The other rangers, when they got there, they where surprised that they couldn't find Sydney any where on the property and when the fire started and they freaked out even more fearing that she was in the fire.

The next day when Walker, Gage, and Trivette, arrived they wondered about Sydney who had vanished the day before when she walked in to the room at ranger headquarters with a huge grin on her face.

They didn't see her nor did they know she was there in the room until she spoke to them.

"What's the matter? You boys look so glum." She said as they looked up at her.

"When did you get here?" Gage asked.

"Where did you disappear to yesterday?" Trivette wanted to know

"How did you get away from the house without anyone knowing?" Walker asked.

"Whoa, whoa! Slow down! One question at a time!" Sydney said as she held up her hands in front of her.

"I just got here, and I snuck out through a hidden path and went home for the night an hour before you guys got there." She explained.

"How did you know about the hidden path?" Gage wanted to know.

"If you left an hour before we got there then you must have figured out that something bad was going to happen before we did." Walker commented.

"You're right Walker I did know something bad was going to happen when you guys showed up. I knew a week before what was going to happen yesterday, and I knew about everything that happened and about the hidden path from Fairy." Sydney explained.

"Who's Fairy?" Trivette asked.

"Fairy is a nickname of a friend of mine; who just so happens to be a physic. She sent me an email a week ago telling me what she was foreseeing and what would happen if I stayed and helped you guys bring Luke down, and what would happen if I hid myself away." Sydney told them.

"What would've happened?" Walker asked.

"If I stayed and helped you guys bring Luke down I would have been shot and possibly killed and if I hid then I would've be killed in the fire that destroy the place. But Fairy saw a way out and knew that I wouldn't be found trying to escape." Sydney explained.

"So you choice to stay a live by leaving an hour before anything happened and left by the way of the hidden path Fairy told you about?" Walker asked as Sydney nodded.

* * *

The rest of the day was a normal day for the rangers and when they went home Sydney's phone was ringing.

"Hello?" she said when she answered it.

"Hello Pixie!" came a voice.

"How did your fellow rangers react when you reappeared as if by magic, Pixie?" asked another voice.

Sydney laughed she knew both voices, they where her sisters, Fairy and Dragon. Dragon was the first voice and Fairy was the second.

"Hello Fairy, hey Dragon. They reacted just they way I thought they would!" Sydney laughed.

The three sisters talked about their day and Fairy foresaw something that she didn't like.

"Oh dear." She said.

"What is it Fairy?" Dragon asked.

"Devil, he's coming. You better watch out Pixie he's in Dallas right now killing someone who won't be found until 11:45 tomorrow." Fairy said.

"I will be careful. He's going to try and kill me soon, right?" Sydney asked her physic sister.

"Yes." Fairy replied and soon the three of them said goodnight and good bye and went to bed, Sydney was worried and before she went to sleep she wrote a note to Walker, Gage and Trivette, so they would know the truth, for she feared that Devil would attack her some time tomorrow night and she wanted them to know.

* * *

The following morning Sydney saw the young woman who said her name was Constance a.k.a Connie and by 11:45 her body had been found and fifteen minutes later they were there looking at her body.

 _ **+He didn't say his name but he did say something about going to kill three sisters that he didn't kill thirty years ago.+**_ Connie's ghost said.

Sydney paled, slightly knowing who Connie was talking about.

"I wonder what her name is." Trivette said.

"Connie." Sydney said softly but Walker, Trivette, and Gage heard her.

"What did you say, Sydney?" Walker asked as she realized that she had just said the dead woman's name and no one else knew it. Yet.

"Oh I said Connie. I was only guessing at her name." Sydney said with a small smile.

' _What was I thinking!? They don't know I'm a medium, yet... I should've just kept my mouth shut.'_ She thought to herself.

 _ **+You should have told them about it when you were telling them about Fairy.+**_ A young woman's ghost told her.

' _I know that Dagger, but if I did I would had to tell them about you guys and about Devil.'_ Sydney thought back to her youngest sister's ghost.

 _ **+And what's wrong with that?+**_ asked her mother's ghost.

' _Nothing is wrong with it. I just couldn't bring myself to tell them.'_ Sydney replied to her mother.

When they got back to HQ Trivette looked the dead woman up and was surprised to see that Sydney was right about the name. The rest of the day went as normal as the day before, but the other rangers noticed that Sydney seemed nerves about something and that she refused to talk about it when they asked her.

When they had left Sydney placed the note she had written the night before on Walker's desk and went home. Around midnight Sydney woke up and screamed in fear because of what she saw standing over her.

* * *

 **SB/Kierra: Ooooh... cliffhanger!**

 _Annie: I know this is kind of a short chapter, but I have never written a "Walker Texas Ranger" fic before so please bear with me here while I struggle to write it out and keep any facts straight._

 **SB/Kierra: Hope you have enjoyed the chapter which is only four pages long...**

 _Annie: Oh I almost forgot to mention that SchoolBoredom a.k.a SB is my other self and the author of my fics that I write._

 **SB/Kierra: Want to know what Fairy, Dragon, Dagger, and Devil's real names are? Want to know why Sydney screamed in fear and what she saw standing over her? Well you are just going to wait until Annie updates again to find out. Review and please be nice with it!**

 _Annie: Bye!_

 **SB/Kierra: Cya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**SB/Kierra: Well here's chapter two of this fic.**

 _Annie: We will be focusing on what happened at the end of the last chapter so you will find out who they, except Devil, are, bet you are still wondering who Dragon, Dagger, and Fairy are right? Well you will have to wait._

 **SB/Kierra: We hope you enjoy it! We don't own anything except our OC's.**

 _Annie: Oh and before I forget thanks for the reviews! And if I don't get any reviews I won't update until I do! Enjoy chapter two!_

* * *

Walker sat at his desk reading a note from Sydney as Trivette and Gage talked near by.

"I wonder were Sydney is." Gage commented.

"I don't know. What are you reading Walker?" Trivette replied.

"It's a note from Sydney; she must have left it on my desk last night before going home." Walker said as he looked up at them.

"What dose it say?" Gage asked.

"It says _'Walker, Gage, and Trivette; if I am not here by the time you read this then I'm in trouble...'_ " Walker started.

"Wait a minute. What dose she mean she's in trouble if she's not here as we read this?" Trivette asked.

"I don't know but that's not all of it. _'I know you will be wanting to know what I mean, so here it is. Thirty years ago back when I was only three years old; a stranger broke into the house I lived in with my parents and three younger sisters. Fairy is not JUST a friend, she is one of my sisters, her real name is Sadie, another one of my sisters is_ _Stephanie a.k.a Dragon my youngest sister is dead, her name was Stacy a.k.a Dagger. Stacy was killed the same day my folks where killed, they were killed by the stranger who broke into our house. Sadie, Stephanie and I had been speared, because the killer was horrified that he had just killed a three year old child and left. A month later he sent a letter to the police saying that he had intended to kill my entire family but when he saw that Stacy was just a young child he felt sorry and left, but he swore that he would one day return and kill me, Sadie and Stephanie. Two nights ago I spoke to my sisters and Sadie told me that Devil was in Dallas and he killed Connie, and that he was going to try and kill me. If I live then he won't stop attacking me until I'm dead before going to Houston, where Sadie lives; or Austin, where Stephanie lives and tries to kill them. Please you must hurry before it's too late. Sydney a.k.a Pixie-my childhood nickname'._ " Walker read aloud.

They were silent as they thought about Sydney's note, it has been two hours since Sydney should have arrived and they where really worried and they decided to go to her house to see if she was really in trouble.

When they got there they noticed that someone forced the front door open so they drew their guns, just in case and walked in. They searched the downstairs and it was all clear so they went upstairs and in the master bedroom they found Sydney. There was blood everywhere in the room; Sydney lay on the bed bleeding she had been stabbed multiple times. Walker checked to see if she was still live and she was; barely.

"She's alive, but her pulse is very weak. We need to get her the hospital now or it will be too late." Walker said as he picked her up and carried her out to his truck and had Trivette drive them to the hospital as Gage followed.

* * *

Once at the hospital the nurses took one look at Sydney and got her into the E.R. and paged a trauma doctor to the E.R. They went right to work to save Sydney's life. It took them three hours to do it and they almost lost her three times but they got her back each time.

"Do you know how she got this way or when it happened?" the doctor asked the rangers.

"No we don't know how, but we are guessing it might of happened some time during the night, but we aren't sure." Walker told him.

"She left us a note last night that we didn't find until this morning." Trivette added.

"You got her here on time, any later and it would've been a different story. She's alive but in a very critical condition. She has multiple stab wounds and she has lost a great deal of blood. She's in a coma right now." the doctor told them.

"Can we see her?" asked a female voice from the doorway to the waiting room.

The doctor turned and looked as the rangers looked as well and saw two women standing in the doorway. They both looked a lot like Sydney, though they both had their hair braided in many braids to a certain point, one had ribbons braided into her hair and the other didn't.

"Who are you?" Gage asked.

"We are Sydney's sisters. I'm Sadie and this is Stephanie." Sadie said, she had been the one to ask if they could see Sydney.

"Of course you can see her." the doctor led them to her room.

The rangers where shocked to see Sydney like this and when the doctor left them they asked Sadie and Stephanie how they got here so fast.

"I knew we would be needed here in Dallas so yesterday I called Stephanie and told her that we had to go to Dallas right away so we stopped what we where doing and told our boyfriends that we'll be here and flew here as fast as we could." Sadie told them.

Walker told them about Sydney's note that she left for them to find and Sadie and Stephanie figured that she wrote it after Sadie told her that Devil was in town so they wouldn't have to explain everything to Rangers.

"That makes it easier for us." Stephanie said.

"Yes, but I would like to know what Devil looks like." Trivette said.

"Already taken care of." Sadie said as she pulled out a folder and pulled out a picture and gave it to Trivette.

"Who is this?" Walker asked as he and Gage looked over Trivette's shoulder at the sketch.

"About two weeks ago, I asked a friend of mine to draw this picture of Devil." Sadie explained.

"Oh." Was all they said, as Sadie and Stephanie giggled.

"I'll get to work on learning what his real name is. Trivette said before he left the room.

"We'd better get to work and find him." Walker told Gage.

"Devil is a serial killer, he will keep killing until he dies or is caught." Sadie warmed them.

 _ **+He's killed someone else+**_ said Stacy.

Sadie and Stephanie heard their sister Stacy and saw a young woman about their age. She told them that her name was Diana.

"He might have killed someone else by now." Stephanie said, as they looked at her.

"Are you sure?" Walker asked.

"Yes." Both Sadie and Stephanie said at the same time.

"You both are sure about it?" Gage asked.

"It seems that Pixie left that one little fact out." Stephanie said.

"I know that, just like I know why she did it. You know it too." Sadie replied.

"What is the 'one little fact' that Sydney neglected to tell us?" Walker asked them.

"It's something the three of us were born with." Stephanie said.

"It also skips every other generation." Sadie added.

Walker and Gage both wondered what it was and why hadn't Sydney told them about it in the note she had left behind. They also realized that Sadie and Stephanie were stepping around it, they were going to tell them, but they seemed hesitant about it.

"Do you believe in ghosts?" Stephanie asked them as they nodded.

"Why do you ask?" Walker asked them.

"Because it has to do with ghosts." Stephanie said.

"You see, we are mediums. We can see hear and speak with ghosts." Sadie said.

"It's been in out mother's family from many generations; it goes so far back that we don't know exactly how far." Stephanie added.

It was a lot to take in and Walker and Gage both sat down as Stephanie and Sadie both explained about being mediums. After a while Walker and Gage left and found that they had been right Devil had indeed killed some one else while they talked at the hospital. After Walker and Gage left Sadie and Stephanie talked.

"Do you think that he will find us here in Dallas?" Stephanie asked.

"I don't know, but I see the rangers in a shoot-out with Devil and he will stand trial." Sadie said.

"So we won't have to worry about him or living in fear that he will come after us any more?" Stephanie asked.

"Yes." Sadie said.

"Good." Stephanie replied.

"But he will find out that Pixie is still live and will try to kill her again." Sadie said.

"Should we tell the other rangers about it?" Stephanie asked.

"They will be coming back here before going home for the night, we'll tell them then." Sadie answered.

* * *

 **SB/Kierra: Hope you have enjoyed the chapter!**

 _Annie:_ _Review and please be nice with it!_ _Bye!_

 **SB/Kierra: Cya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**SB/Kierra: Well here's chapter three of this fic.**

 _Annie: This is in fact the last chapter of the story._

 **SB/Kierra: Wait this is the end of the story?**

 _Annie: Yes it is. I finally finished writing the story._

 **SB/Kierra: Oh okay then. We hope you enjoy it! We don't own anything except our OC's.**

 _Annie: Thanks for the reviews!_

* * *

The rangers found the body as Sydney's two sisters had said they would, and when the three of them got back to the hospital they told them what they found. Sadie foresaw them setting a trap to catch Devil.

"I looked up the name of the photo you gave me and it's 'Jordon Kyle Davidson'." Trivette said to them.

"That's his name?" Stephanie asked him.

"Yes that is it." He replied.

"Now we have a name to the face of the man who killed our parents and baby sister." Sadie said.

"Are you sure you girls want to do this?" Walker asked them, they were going to be bait, Sadie told the rangers what she had foreseen.

"This is something we HAVE to do." Stephanie said.

"Okay, then. Let's get this plan into action." Said Walker as the guys left.

The plan was simple, since Devil aka Jordon Kyle Davidson was trying to kill the Cook sisters, they'd let him come to try and kill all three of them at the hospital and the Texas rangers would arrest him before he could.

* * *

It took them two days of waiting before he came and when the Texas rangers tried to arrest him, he pulled his gun and shot at the rangers who returned fire and they arrested him. An hour after Jordon Davidson was taken away, Sydney woke up.

"Fairy... Dragon... am I dreaming?" Sydney asked as she saw her 2 living sisters, her late sister, and her dead parents.

"No Pixie, you are not dreaming. We are really here." Stephanie told her as Sadie pressed the call button to get a doctor in to see Sydney since she was awake.

"The day after we talked and I warned you that HE was in Dallas, I called dragon and told her that we had to be in Dallas when HE would get to you." Sadie explained.

"So when we got here, the rangers had found you and the doctor had just told them about your condition." Stephanie added.

"Good, did they find my note I left for them?" Sydney asked as a doctor came in to check on her.

"Yes, they did. It made it easier for us to explain stuff, thou you did not tell them what the 3 of us can do." Sadie said before the doctor arrived and asked them to wait outside her room for a moment.

"Should we tell her about _him_?" Stephanie asked.

"All we will tell her is that we no longer have to worry about him and let the rangers explain it to her." Sadie as the doctor came out to speak to them when he was done looking their sister over.

"You can go back in, she is doing fine and will be able to leave in a few more days." He told them.

"Thank you doctor." Sadie and Stephanie as at the same time, as the doctor nodded and left they spotted the rangers coming back, with the ADA Alex Cahill-Walker.

"Sadie, Stephanie, this is my wife Alex. Was that Sydney's doctor that was just talking to you girls?" Walker said when the four came up to them.

"It's nice to meet you, Alex. Yes it was." Stephanie said.

"Are you guys going to get your butts in here or what?!" came Sydney's voice, which made her sisters laugh at the shocked/happy faces of the ADA and the three Texas rangers.

"Well what are you waiting for? You heard our sister, get your butts in there." Sadie said with a grin as Stephanie kept laughing, as the two of them ushered the four into Sydney's hospital room.

"How long have you been awake for Syd?" Gage asked, she was sitting up a bit in the hospital bed.

"Not long." Sydney replied.

"It was an hour after you three had cuffed Devil when she woke up." Sadie told them.

"Devil was here?" Sydney asked shocked.

"He killed someone else after he attacked you. We let him try attacking you and your sisters but we stopped him before he could." Trivette explained.

"We learned his real name. It's Jordon Kyle Davidson." Sadie told her sister.

"Wow." Was all Sydney could say to that.

"Why didn't you tell us that you could see and talk to ghosts?" Alex asked her, walker had told her that Sydney was able to do that.

"I didn't say anything since I didn't know how you would all react to it." Sydney told them.

"We wouldn't have judged you. It will be helpful now that we know." Walker said.

"Alright, that's enough for today." Said a nurse that came in.

"We'll be back tomorrow." Trivette said as he, Gage, Walker and Alex left.

"We will be in town for a while longer before we head back to our respective homes." Sadie added.

"Ok." Sydney said before she yawned and dosed off.

* * *

A month later 'Devil' was coveted and found guilty in a court of law on 5 counts of murder, 1 count of attempted murder and 3 counts of conspiracy to comment murder. He was sentence to life in prison without the possibility of parole. Sadie, Stephanie, and Sydney were glad that they did not have to worry about him anymore and had finally found justice for their parents and their sister Stacy who had been killed 30 plus years ago. Their ghosts where able to cross over since they had stayed until their killer had been brought to justice.

Soon it was time for Sadie and Stephanie to return to their respective homes and boyfriends. The three sisters promised to keep in touch and visit more often. Sydney promised to use her gift as a medium more openly now that her co-workers knew about it.

* * *

 **SB/Kierra: Hope you have enjoyed the last chapter!**

 _Annie:_ _Review and please be nice with it!_ _Bye!_

 **SB/Kierra: Cya!**


End file.
